


the Fresh Meat discord server

by quill_n



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, First Year Shenanigans, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fluff i guess?, it's actually a discord server, mostly just mild chaos though, rarepair stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_n/pseuds/quill_n
Summary: So someone thought it was a good idea to put all the first years in a single group chat. This is gonna be fun.
Relationships: Akakura Kai/Sagae Yuushou, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [obligatory disclaimer]  
> This fic exhibits my own interpretations of these characters. Their actions may or may not be OOC, but these representations are not connected to their canon characters.  
> Any headcanons (including but not limited to gender, pronouns, sexuality, and/or backstories) are my personal headcanons. I do not claim ownership of these characters, nor do I intend disrespect towards other people's headcanons.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Heyoo~!!  
> I just wanted to write a casual chatfic with some of my favorite characters, a lot of which just happen to be first years hehe (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) Also, many of my favorites tend to be underrated characters, so expect a LOT of that! I do have ideas for all the first years, though.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this!! I hope I can be at least semi-consistent with updates, but this'll probably just be a casual side thing for me since I also have Instagram and school to worry about :)
> 
> {This is a college au!! For context, they made the server in their first year of college, but it died down for a while. Now, they're in their second year of college and reviving it!}
> 
> I'll include a guide of who's who (along with headcanon pronouns!) in the ending notes, just so the beginning notes aren't too long.  
> Hope you enjoy!! ♡♡

**_Fresh Meat Server_ **

**_General Channel_ **

**_10:34PM_ **

**CHUCK**

HEYYYYYYY

CAN WE REVIVE THIS SERVER???

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

HIIIIII

**ThePuppy**

HELLOOOOOOOO

**I_dont_speak_Russian**

HEY WHAT'S UP

THIS CHAT'S BEEN DEAD FOREVER

**TeshiNO**

Why are you guys yelling

and why is this server reviving _now_

**CHUCK**

I DON'T KNOW

AND I GOT BORED

**a_sapling**

I couldn't stop him I'm so sorry

**ThePuppy**

BBBRHDHFJJDBJ

WAIT WHY IS THAT YOUR NAME??

**a_sapling**

huh??

me????

**ThePuppy**

YEAh

I honestly don't remember

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

WAIT I DON'T REMEMBER EITHER

**TeshiNO**

omg TURN OFF CAPS

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

SORRY

**ThePuppy**

yea sorryヾ(_ _*)

**TeshiNO**

Σ(￣ロ￣lll)

**I_dont_speak_Russian**

tell us tho!! I'm curious now!!!

**a_sapling**

give me a sec

…

tallass trees

**ThePuppy**

what

**I_dont_speak_Russian**

that doesn't explain anything!!!

**CHUCK**

WAIT I KNOW THIS ONE

**a_sapling**

caps

**CHUCK**

>:(

anywAYS

**a_sapling**

fuck

**CHUCK**

CAUSE EVERYONE ON OUR TEAM IS SUPER TALL

AND SAKUN IS REALLY SHORT

**a_sapling**

…

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

you're so lucky Nami isn't like Yaku-san

**ThePuppy**

PSHDHFJSB RIGHT??

**TeshiNO**

lmao he would've been dead by now

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

ngl I'm surprised Lev has survived this long

**TeshiNO**

same

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

HII SHIBAYAMA!!!

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

Hi Hinata! :)

**a_sapling**

okay but it's not my fault everyone here is a fucking tree

(; ･`д･´)

**CHUCK**

BUT YOU'RE ON THIS TEAM SO YOU'RE A TREE TOO

BUT LIKE A BABY TREE

**ThePuppy**

ohhhhh I get it now!!

sapling

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn**

why is this server reviving and why are we talking about trees

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

HTJFBSKFJ YOUR NAME—

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn**

what?

oh

OH

**CHUCK**

HWISHSLFJSOJDLSBCKDKDN

**I_dont_speak_Russian**

HAHAHAHSSJDHD

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

BWHASHAAH WHY IS THAT YOUR NAME??

**BerriesNCream**

hey Kindaichi

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn**

oh fuck you're still here

Wait, if we're talking about names, then what about Kageyama's??

**TeshiNO**

he didn't talk until now

**CHUCK**

BUT YOUR NAME IS WEIRDER

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn**

okay, that's fair.

**ThePuppy**

but w h y

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn**

I don't know

I just like corn lol

and I mean

Seijoh plants

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead**

better than mine

**a_sapling**

HBGNNGJDJDK

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

KFORHFKFJSKD

**TeshiNO**

ok but why is that a mood though

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead**

lmfao

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn**

Kunimi _please_

for the love of god

change your name

**a_sapling**

NO KEEP IT

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

YEAH IT'S PERFECT

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

no don't die :((

**CHUCK**

WHO'S DYING??

**I_dont_speak_Russian**

HUH? SOMEONE DIED??

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead**

not yet

**TeshiNO**

is that a threat??

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead**

absolutely /j

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

Hey where is everyone??

there's 28 people still in here

but barely anyone's online

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

maybe they muted the server?

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

should I @ them??

**Dont_call_me_Tsukki**

don't you dare

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

:(

**BerriesNCream**

yeah idiot

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

OI

BE NICE

**TeshiNO**

okay, but it's almost 11:00 and I have a test tomorrow

**ThePuppy**

me too :(

**a_sapling**

yeah it is pretty late

**CHUCK**

OKAY GOODNIGHT

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

GOODNIGHT!!

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

sleep well Sou ♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡

**ThePuppy**

you too（´ω｀♡%）

**I_dont_speak_Russian**

goodnight everyone!!

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

goodnight!!! :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter:
> 
> CHUCK - Koganegawa Kanji (he/him)  
> ANNOY1NG_0RANG3 - Hinata Shoyo (he/him)  
> ThePuppy - Inuoka Sou (he/they)  
> I_dont_speak_Russian - Haiba Lev (he/him)  
> TeshiNO - Teshiro Tamahiko (they/them)  
> a_sapling - Sakunami Kousuke (he/they)  
> ♡black_cats_are_lucky♡ - Shibayama Yuuki (she/he/they)  
> IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn - Kindaichi Yuutarou (he/him)  
> BerriesNCream - Kageyama Tobio (he/him)  
> IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead - Kunimi Akira (he/him)  
> Dont_call_me_Tsukki - Tsukishima Kei (he/they)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a chatfic before, so sorry if this is boring m(_ _)m
> 
> Also, forgive me, I don't read the manga so I based some of their personalities off of their wikies. I don't know if I got some of the characters right, but I still wanted to include them tho so here they are :>
> 
> All characters listed in the end notes~

**_Fresh Meat Server_ **

**_General Channel_ **

**_9:18AM_ **

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn**

we never explained why  **@BerriesNCream** is Kageyama's name

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead**

isn't it obvious?

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn**

???

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead**

he's a blueberry

and he likes milk

berries and cream

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn**

oh

I'm slow

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead**

don't worry

love you

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn**

love you too <3

**TeshiNO**

Good morning to everyone except the domestics /j

**BerriesNCream**

good morning

  
  
  


**_General Channel_ **

**_11:56AM_ **

**♡SweetPotato♡**

Hey, can someone remind me why the server is called "Fresh Meat" ? /gen

**imposter#1**

I think it's cause we were all freshmen when we made it

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

^

**TeshiNO**

^

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

YACHI!! YAMAGUCHI!!!!! YOU'RE HEREEEE!!!

**imposter#1**

hello!

**♡SweetPotato♡**

Hi!! :D

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

:-DDD

**Dont_call_me_Tsukki**

it's too early for this chat to be this noisy

**♡SweetPotato♡**

sorry Tsukki へ(´д｀へ)

**imposter#1**

it's??? noon?????

**Dont_call_me_Tsukki**

too early

**♡SweetPotato♡**

too early for me? ( ?´_ゝ｀)

**Dont_call_me_Tsukki**

you're the exception

**♡SweetPotato♡**

:heart: :heart: :heart:

  
  
  


**_General Channel_ **

**_2:09PM_ **

**an_angel_on_earth**

Hello, I wanna talk here but I'm shy so is anyone online? (ृ ´͈ ᵕ `͈ ृ )ु

**hissy_fit**

… who are you?

**an_angel_on_earth**

I—

**Marble**

**@hissy_fit** you act like we know who  _ you _ are.

**hissy_fit**

you, too.

**an_angel_on_earth**

can't we just

Introduce ourselves??

**hissy_fit**

Kuguri.

Nohebi.

wbu?

**Marble**

Riseki from Inarizaki

**an_angel_on_earth**

I'm Himekawa!! (◠‿◠✿)

**Marble**

Oh, I think I know you

**an_angel_on_earth**

we might've met before :0

**Marble**

maybe :eyes:

**hissy_fit**

yeahh the only people here I know are the Nekoma guys

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

what about  **@TINY_BABY_OWL_YAY** and  **@NOT_OMONAGA** ?

**hissy_fit**

who?

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

from Fukurodani

**NOT_OMONAGA**

why was I @'ed?

**TINY_BABY_OWL_YAY**

Oh hey, are we alive today???

**Marble**

do you guys know Bessho?

I think he's in this server

**@Cool_Guy**

**TINY_BABY_OWL_YAY**

I don't think I know him??

**Cool_Guy**

what?

I thought this server died?

**an_angel_on_earth**

Hello!!! :0

**TINY_BABY_OWL_YAY**

HI!!!

NICE TO MEET YOU

**Cool_Guy**

hey.

**hissy_fit**

hi

**Marble**

and now we're all here

**NOT_OMONAGA**

okay

**TINY_BABY_OWL_YAY**

HEY YOU GUYS SEEM COOL

WE SHOULD HANG OUT SOMETIME

**hissy_fit**

cool

**Marble**

uh? I kinda live across the country though??

**Cool_Guy**

same

**an_angel_on_earth**

me too (ToT)

**TINY_BABY_OWL_YAY**

awwwwe :((

**NOT_OMONAGA**

That's okay, Anahori, we can still hang out.

**@hissy_fit** wanna join us?

**hissy_fit**

only if  **@NKMA kittens** come too

**TeshiNO**

huh

oh

sure

**I_dont_speak_Russian**

WE'RE HANGING OUT?? HECK YEAH

**ThePuppy**

!!!!

WOOOO HANGOUT!!!!!!

**an_angel_on_earth**

I wish I could join you guys ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

we'll miss you, Aoi (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

**TeshiNO**

meet us on campus, we'll get dinner or something

**hissy_fit**

k

**TINY_BABY_OWL_YAY**

YAY!!!

  
  
  


**_General Channel_ **

**_6:22PM_ **

**CHUCK**

You guys hung out today??

I wanna hang out :((

**a_sapling**

they're in Tokyo

we're in Miyagi

there's  _ no way _ we could've hung out today

**CHUCK**

:(((((

**hissy_fit**

haha Tokyo gang rise up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter:
> 
> IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn - Kindaichi Yuutarou (he/him)  
> IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead - Kunimi Akira (he/him)  
> TeshiNO - Teshiro Tamahiko (they/them)  
> BerriesNCream - Kageyama Tobio (he/him)  
> ♡SweetPotato♡ - Yamaguchi Tadashi (she/he/they)  
> imposter#1 - Yachi Hitoka (she/they)  
> ♡black_cats_are_lucky♡ - Shibayama Yuuki (she/he/they)  
> ANNOY1NG_0RANG3 - Hinata Shoyo (he/him)  
> Dont_call_me_Tsukki - Tsukishima Kei (he/they)  
> an_angel_on_earth - Himekawa Aoi (he/she/they)  
> hissy_fit - Kuguri Naoyasu (he/him)  
> Marble - Riseki Heisuke (he/him)  
> NOT_OMONAGA - Onaga Wataru (he/him)  
> TINY_BABY_OWL_YAY - Anahori Shuuichi (he/they)  
> Cool_Guy - Bessho Kazuyoshi (he/him)  
> I_dont_speak_Russian - Haiba Lev (he/him)  
> ThePuppy - Inuoka Sou (he/they)  
> CHUCK - Koganegawa Kanji (he/him)  
> a_sapling - Sakunami Kousuke (he/they)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been tired and sad so I'm gonna gush about some fluffy rarepair stuff I've been thinking about ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )
> 
> If it isn't obvious, I don't edit these lmfao

**_Fresh Meat Server_ **

**_General Channel_ **

**_8:37PM_ **

**is_he_okay?**

**@CHUCK** do it coward

**CHUCK**

SHSFIJDODJSODJFOSD

NOOO

**is_he_okay?**

oh my god

**@a_sapling**

**CHUCK**

DON'T @ HIM

**is_he_okay?**

literally

just

tell him

**CHUCK**

HHGNMMGNDNFFHHF

**a_sapling**

?????

**CHUCK**

_ MDUDJSOJFOEFUOEUFOSJD _

**is_he_okay?**

holy shit I broke him

**a_sapling**

your name is fitting

why is that your name btw?

**is_he_okay?**

hold on

**@STZW ugly ducklings**

Wait

WHAT THE

WHO CHANGED THE ROLE??

**a_sapling**

PFFFFFFTt

**bingo**

haha

**a_sapling**

JINGO, WAS THAT YOU??

**bingo**

I will not confirm nor deny anything

**hes_probably_fine**

omg

what is this and why is this happening

**AAAAAHHHHH**

???????????

_ ugly ducklings????????? _

**is_he_okay?**

**@AAAAAHHHHH @hes_probably_fine** this is why that's my name

**a_sapling**

ah

I see

**is_he_okay?**

Kogane, just tell him.

**CHUCK**

NNNGNGN

N O,,

**is_he_okay?**

OH MY GOD

**a_sapling**

what did he do??

**CHUCK**

NOTHING

**a_sapling**

just?? tell me????

**CHUCK**

UH

SO

I

UMM

**is_he_okay?**

DUDE

**CHUCK**

i LIKE YOU??

PLEASE DATE MEEEE?????????

**is_he_okay?**

FINALLY.

**a_sapling**

I—

what

WHAT

_ WHAT _

**is_he_okay?**

you're welcome

it took me three days to convince him to do that

**CHUCK**

HHMGMNFJDJSKSJDJ

**is_he_okay?**

so?

**a_sapling**

SO??

**is_he_okay?**

your answer?

**a_sapling**

what,?

oH

YES

I WILL DATE YOU

**CHUCK**

HFKSMKSHFOSHFOFHF

**AAAAAHHHHH**

I was gonna mute this chat again but this is fun to watch

**is_he_okay?**

Hey

As long as I'm playing matchmaker, I can help you if you want, Sagae

**AAAAAHHHHH**

ohhh no way

**is_he_okay?**

seriously, I swear I'm gonna scream if I have to deal with your pining any longer

**AAAAAHHHHH**

too bad—

**is_he_okay?**

oh my god, dm me

**AAAAAHHHHH**

hnnngg okay

**a_sapling**

holdonI'mstillfreakingout

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

wait did it happen?

DID IT FINALLY HAPPEN?

**a_sapling**

yEaH

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

OH SHIT

CONGRATULATIONS!!!

**a_sapling**

THANK YOU

**CHUCK**

(o´〰`o)♡*✲ﾟ*｡

  
  
  


**_Private Messages_ **

**SaGAY** **_and_ ** **Tsu**

**_8:51PM_ **

**Tsu**

you have been simping for  _ weeks _

when are you gonna tell them

**SaGAY**

I'M SORRY O K AY

**Tsu**

pLEASE JusT tELL THeM

**SaGAY**

nO???

I'm havinf,, gay pamic??????

**Tsu**

holy fucking shit

please just let me help you

**SaGAY**

unhfffmfm

o k a y

**Tsu**

THANK YOU

  
  
  


**_Private Messages_ **

**a_sapling** **_and_ ** **ShibaInu**

**_9:03PM_ **

**ShibaInu**

okay,  _ please _ I'm so happy for you /gen

**a_sapling**

YO I'M ACTUALLT FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW

BUT LIKE IN A GOOD WAY

YOU KNOW??

**ShibaInu**

it's been??  _ months???? _

and one of you guys  _ finally  _ made a move??

this is a momentous occasion.

**a_sapling**

THE FACT THAT I WAS PLANNING ON CONFESSING NEXT WEEK

I'm almost disappointed

**ShibaInu**

I was gonna help you and everything :(

**a_sapling**

IT WORKED OUT EITHER WAY

**ShibaInu**

welcome to the club :sparkles:

**a_sapling**

I'm gonna smooch him when I see him tomorrow

**ShibaInu**

that's gay /j

**a_sapling**

thank you

  
  
  


**_Fresh Meat Server_ **

**_General Channel_ **

**_1:16AM_ **

**TeshiNO**

I leave for one evening and the domestics take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter:
> 
> is_he_okay?; Tsu - Goshiki Tsutomu (he/she)  
> CHUCK - Koganegawa Kanji (he/him)  
> a_sapling - Sakunami Kousuke (he/they)  
> bingo - Fukiage Jingo (he/him)  
> hes_probably_fine - Akakura Kai (they/them)  
> AAAAAHHHHH; SaGAY - Sagae Yuusho (he/him)  
> ♡black_cats_are_lucky♡; ShibaInu - Shibayama Yuuki (she/he/they)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna start including headcanon pronouns for this fic in the end character list thing :"0
> 
> also friendly reminder that this is a college au, so ye they're all adults ((so I may or may not hold back on the sex jokes lol

**_Fresh Meat Server_ **

**_General Channel_ **

**_3:45AM_ **

**imposter#2**

if gay a sin, why women hot?

**imposter#1**

^

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

because gay is not sin <3

**hissy_fit**

if gay a sin, why  male g-spot in ass ?

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

why are you like this

**hissy_fit**

love you too, Shiba /p

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

anyways, women hot

**♡Luna♡**

I agree

wh—

did you just change my name??

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

yeah

cause you're not an impostor here, ma'am c:

**♡Luna♡**

I—

:pleading_face: :heart:

**♡Yacchan♡**

did you change my name, too?

oh!!

thank you :pleading_face:

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

you're welcome ^•^

  
  
  


**_General Channel_ **

**_6:36AM_ **

**hes_probably_fine**

what the fuck were you guys doing awake at four in the morning??

**hissy_fit**

bold of you to assume we sleep

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

I woke up

**a_sapling**

Yuuki, you usually have a better sleep schedule than me. why didn't you sleep?

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

Oh, I  _ did _ sleep.

I just woke up super early.

**ThePuppy**

I can vouch for them

They went to bed earlier than me

**hissy_fit**

y'all sleep together? ;)

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

OMG

**ThePuppy**

NO

**a_sapling**

lmao

**ThePuppy**

at least not tonight—

**a_sapling**

ANYWAYS

what time do you guys wake up??

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

3:30 in the morning

**a_sapling**

yeah no shit

**♡black_cats_are_lucky♡**

You may think it's cause I have a productive work day

It's actually because I procrastinate on my work and do it in the mornings instead

**hes_probably_fine**

5:30am

**ThePuppy**

6:00

**hissy_fit**

can't wake up if you don't fall asleep to begin with—

**a_sapling**

w h a t

**hissy_fit**

I am a useless member of society

**AAAAAHHHHH**

in his defense, water tastes best at 2am

**a_sapling**

that's fair.

  
  
  


**_Fresh Meat Server_ **

**_Spam Channel_ **

**_9:12AM_ **

**CHUCK**

I still can't believe I have the man of my dreams now :pleading_face:

**is_he_okay?**

simp /j

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter:
> 
> TeshiNO - Teshiro Tamahiko (they/them)  
> imposter#2; ♡Luna♡ - Kuribayashi Runa (she/her)  
> imposter#1; ♡Yacchan♡ - Yachi Hitoka (she/they)  
> ♡black_cats_are_lucky♡ - Shibayama Yuuki (she/he/they)  
> hissy_fit - Kuguri Naoyasu (he/him)  
> hes_probably_fine - Akakura Kai (they/them)  
> a_sapling - Sakunami Kousuke (he/they)  
> ThePuppy - Inuoka Sou (he/they)  
> AAAAAHHHHH - Sagae Yuusho (he/him)  
> CHUCK - Koganegawa Kanji (he/him)  
> is_he_okay? - Goshiki Tsutomu (he/she)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oya? a double update in a single night?  
> yes, because I'm procrastinating on studying :)
> 
> ((just saying, a lot of the things that happened/will happen are directly based off of real conversations I've witnessed lol

**_Fresh Meat Server_ **

**_Spam Channel_ **

**_11:17PM_ **

**Oishi**

random shower thoughts

GO

**♡SweetPotato♡**

a pregnant woman swimming would be a human submarine

**Oishi**

heard it before

NEXT

**Cool_Guy**

the average number of human skeletons per body is more than one because of pregnant women

**Oishi**

oh shit

that got me thinking

:eye: :mouth: :eye:

**TINY_BABY_OWL_YAY**

WTF

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead**

sex dolls are just sexualized balloons

**Oishi**

oh that's a new one

**Cool_Guy**

damn

**TINY_BABY_OWL_YAY**

WHYYYYY

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead**

thanks

I can't take credit for it

Yuutarou thought it up one day and I couldn't stop thinking about it

**Oishi**

that's fair

I don't think I'll be able to stop thinking about it either now

thanks

**Cool_Guy**

me neither lmao

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead**

you're welcome

**Oishi**

welp

this concludes shower thoughts with Kuroishi

thank you for your time

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead**

good session

**Cool_Guy**

I agree

goodnight

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead**

night

**Oishi**

gnite

**TINY_BABY_OWL_YAY**

ARE WE REALLY  _ NOT _ GONNA TALK ABOUT THE SKELETON THING?????

  
  
  


**_General Channel_ **

**_2:39AM_ **

**TeshiNO**

It costs $500 to see a therapist… but it's free to tell yourself it just be that way sometimes.

**♡Yacchan♡**

what?? no—

**I_dont_speak_Russian**

T

Teshiro no—

**TeshiNO**

Teshiro yes

**Dont_call_me_Tsukki**

… do you need to talk?

**TeshiNO**

… maybe

**Dont_call_me_Tsukki**

feel free to dm me

**TeshiNO**

will do

  
  
  


**_General Channel_ **

**_7:57AM_ **

**IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn**

Hey Teshiro, you good?

**I_dont_speak_Russian**

^^^

**an_angel_on_earth**

^^^

**TINY_BABY_OWL_YAY**

^^^

**♡Luna♡**

^^^

**TeshiNO**

Yeah, I'm okay.

Just stressed, y'know?

**Cool_Guy**

damn I feel that

**ANNOY1NG_0RANG3**

Sorry I haven't been active, but if you wanna talk then I'm here for you!! :))

**an_angel_on_earth**

^^ we can use the vent chat if you want!

**#vent**

**TeshiNO**

no, I'm okay now

I just have a couple new exams coming up and I've barely been getting any sleep

**hissy_fit**

ayyy insomnia gang

**♡Luna♡**

,,,, Kuguri, that's not a good thing

**hissy_fit**

:point_left: :sunglasses: :point_left:

**Marble**

sorry I'm late, but if you need help @ me

**♡Yacchan♡**

^^^

**TeshiNO**

thanks guys <3

hold on, I might actually use the vent chat

  
  
  


**_Fresh Meat Server_ **

**_Vent Channel_ **

**_8:04AM_ **

**TeshiNO**

hello I'm just here to say that trying to keep up with standardized testing is like throwing my brain in a blender and then throwing the blender into the wall because I forgot to plug it in and throwing the whole thing was apparently my next best option because I couldn't think straight because my brain is IN A FUCKING BLENDER /hj

vent done

**Marble**

Mood

**Dont_call_me_Tsukki**

Mood

**♡Yacchan♡**

Mood

  
  
  


**_Fresh Meat Server_ **

**_Spam Channel_ **

**_10:39AM_ **

**Nagaaamatsu**

Did I  _ seriously _ miss shower thoughts???

:(

**Oishi**

get good loser /j

**Nagaaamatsu**

Oishi so meeeeaaaannnnnn

**Oishi**

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter:
> 
> Oishi - Kuroishi Junji (they/them)  
> ♡SweetPotato♡ - Yamaguchi Tadashi (she/he/they)  
> Cool_Guy - Bessho Kazuyoshi (he/him)  
> TINY_BABY_OWL_YAY - Anahori Shuuichi (he/they)  
> IfIWasAPlantIdBeDead - Kunimi Akira (he/him)  
> TeshiNO - Teshiro Tamahiko (they/them)  
> ♡Yacchan♡ - Yachi Hitoka (she/they)  
> I_dont_speak_Russian - Haiba Lev (he/him)  
> Dont_call_me_Tsukki - Tsukishima Kei (he/they)  
> IfIWasAPlantIdBeCorn - Kindaichi Yuutarou (he/him)  
> an_angel_on_earth - Himekawa Aoi (he/she/they)  
> ♡Luna♡ - Kuribayashi Runa (she/her)  
> ANNOY1NG_0RANG3 - Hinata Shoyo (he/him)  
> hissy_fit - Kuguri Naoyasu (he/him)  
> Marble - Riseki Heisuke (he/him)  
> Nagamaaatsu - Nagamatsu Yumeto (he/him)


End file.
